one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Vader vs Master Chief
Darth Vader vs Master Chief (Star Wars vs Halo) Season 5 Episode 12 Description 2 armored fighters that travel through space duke it out! Will the Sith Lord emerge out of this fight alive, or will his corpse smell disgusting?! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! Pre Fight Vader raced to the excited. He was not happy with Master Chief getting away. Looks like it was going to be an old game of Death Tag. Vader hopped into one and flew away, watching the Death Star exploding behind him. Vader looked out the window and saw Master Chief's ship barely in the distance. The ship was flying to Malacor. Vader knew what he had to do. He put full speed on the ship, coming closer and closer to Master Chief's Ship. Once close, Vader used the force to pull Chief's ship towards him. Vader then forced the bridge from Chief's Ship to the Pod. Vader opened his Escape Pod and leaped onto the bridge. He was now inside Chief's ship. He noticed Chief reloading his pistol and aiming it at Vader. Chief: You made a mistake coming here. TRIUMPH OR DIE! ENGAGE! Fight Vader quickly hurled his lightsaber over at Chief, but Chief dodged it with ease. Little did he know the lightsaber had rebounded off a boulder. Chief ducked under the saber, but it barely grazed his armor. Chief coughed out some blood, not satisfied with the hit. Chief started shooting bullets from his pistol at Vader, but Vader either deflected the bullets or they hit him and he didn't show any sign of pain. After one last bullet, Chief's gun was out of bullets. Chief reached for some more bullets, but Vader was quick. Vader: Playtime's over. Vader punched Chief in the face, making Chief blast into the air. Chief slammed into the roof of the ship, but Vader wasn't finished yet. Vader force-pushed with all of his might. Chief noticed the roof was starting to crack. Vader was trying to get Chief out of the ship. Chief pushed his body with all of his might, but nothing seemed to work. All he could move was his legs. Chief noticed a rock on the ground and quickly kicked it at Vader. Vader was hit by it, showing no sign of pain, but Vader lost the force-push after the blow. Chief reached for one of his grenades and quickly rushed to the Escape Pod. Vader noticed this and quickly force-pulled Chief towards him. Chief struggled to walk to the Escape Pod. He was inches away from it! Chief opened the grenade with all of his might before throwing it at Vader. Chief lunged into the Escape Pod and quickly flew off. The Sith Lord acted fast. He force-pushed the Grenade out of the ship and chucked his lightsaber after the Pod. The lightsaber met great speed with the Pod. Chief looked out the back window and saw the grenade along with the lightsaber being pushed at him. Chief: NO! The lightsaber suddenly sliced opened the grenade once in close contact with the Pod, exploding the Pod and leaving nothing but Chief's helmet. K.O Vader's lightsaber returned into his rightful hands. Vader assumed some other Halo Troops were hidden inside the ship, but never saw any. Mission accomplished. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Darth Vader!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Star Wars vs Halo' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Space' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Movies vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Fights that last over a minute Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's